Highway Don't Care
by HeroineOfHope
Summary: Summary: Abby gets in a car wreck after her and Tim argue. When it crashes with her inside, Abby goes in a coma and it sends Tim to her bedside.Tim then admits his feelings for her but will it be enough to bring her back?
1. The Accident

Story:Ncis: Highway Don't Care

Author: Ncis Angel

Summary: Abby gets in a car wreck after she and Tim argue. When it crashes with her inside, Abby gets in a accident it sends Tim to her bedside and it brings out feelings he didn't know that was in admits his feelings for her but will it be enough to bring her back? (McAbby centered)

Category: Drama, Angst

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Ncis just the main story plot

Authors note:Wanted to do some Mcabby hope you like! I Apoligize if there had been few grammers before, things should be corrected now.

It started out a normal day but by the end of her work day Abby Sciuto was feeling bad that she and Tim had argued most of the day over his girlfriend Delilah or ex-girlfriend if you could call her that since she hadn't contacted him in four months last he had heard from her she told him they should see other people, Tim had been crushed and in a foul mood she had tried to convince him that now they could be together again and that relationships end for a reason he hadn't listened to her except yelled at her to go away.

Abby headed towards her car after she clocked out of her lab there was a reason why she worked alone she wouldn't deal with constantly arguing with Tim or anyone else yelling in her face she might as well face the cold hard fact: her and Tim wasn't ever meant to be and that she would always be alone.

She got into the car and started it was beginning to rain heavilly outside and lightning she pulled out onto the road and began to drive she began speeding really fast not paying attention to how fast she was going. Her mind kept going back to the argument that took place this afternoon she should have kept her mouth shut if only- she never got to finish her train of thought because a truck crashed into her side of the car making her spin.

Back at the Ncis bullpen, Tim had his head in his hands he felt terrible for snapping at Abby it wasn't her fault that he had a crappy love life. Delilah was right, they needed to see other people the long distance thing wasn't working as well as they had hoped. Deep down he still had strong feelings for Abby, but he was afraid if they got to close, he would only hurt her they were at a good place right now or at least they were before the big fight. He sighed looking around mostly everyone had gone home except for Tony he was talking to his girlfriend Zoe over by the window he stood up to leave for the day, Tony asked "Where are you going Mcgeekster?" His co-worker and best friend exchanged a look with Zoe then looked at Tony rolling his eyes "Tony, not now I'm not in the mood for your stupid nicknames I need to go find Abby".

Tim walked fast to the elevator that went down to Abby's lab when he rushed in their he suddenly said "Abby I am so sorry about what I said earlier, I was acting like a je-" he stopped in mid sentence and noticed she wasn't there then it occured to him she must have finshed her shift and must have went home he started to go follow her when Gibbs stopped him quick "There has been a terrible car accident Tim and Abby was in it".


	2. Awaiting News

Tim was in a state of shock Abby was in a terrible car accident?! That didn't Sound like her at all like her. Abby was normally very careful didn't text or even mess with the radio she didn't even talk on the phone while driving. Something did distract her Tim thought to himself. He felt extremely guilty about yelling at her and letting her go off on her own if she pulled out of this, he wouldn't fight with her anymore.

They allowed him to go and see her she looked so small and fragile in the bed he tried to push his thoughts away to focus on her he grabbed her hand in his "Abbs, I am so sorry we even argued. I honestly don't know what came over me you are right about Delilah she's not the one for me, the long distance thing isn't working out.I shouldn't have took it out on you. For that, I am sorry, you need to pull through this". Tim stayed awhile longer, then got up and went outside.

Tony, Ellie, Gibbs, and Ducky were in the waiting room awaiting their turn to hug Tim close telling him Abby was strong that she would pull through. For once, Tony wasn't picking on him. Ellie was being very supportive and just being there for him. They all waited on the Dr to come out and tell them if Abby was going to recover really soon he was there and they stood up.

The Doctor's name was Stephen Smith and he spoke with Tim, Tony, and Gibbs."Abby should pull through coma is just a temporary thing.I must warn you though she was hit hard in the accident and it may end up effecting her memory if it does, she is going to need all of your support". All of them nodded.

Tim couldn't believe wasn't sure how he would handle if she couldn't remember him or Ncis. What would be even worse, was if she forgot how to do her own job in the would be hard for any of them to she was injured badly, Gibbs would have to give her time off paid leave.

They all nodded solumnly to the Doctor and said they would be there for Abby no matter was something you always did for family. They went back to their seats and waited for Abby to wake up.


	3. I'll be there for You

Tim was the first to go in and see Abby she looked so small lying there in that hospital bed he walked beside her and sat in the chair next to her he took one of her hands in his and began talking to her "Abbs I am so sorry that we even argued I hadn't meant to take this out on you nothing is your fault. You were right about Delilah she isn't the one for me she has been avoiding my calls and staying busy with her work we hardly see each other. I shouldn't have let you take off like that in a way this is my fault".

Abby continued lying there so small and fragile all of a sudden to him the only signs of life was the machines she was hooked up to and the rise and fall of her felt so awful about all of this why couldn't he have seen that Abby was the one for him all along? Maybe he was so scared of love that he was afraid of being rejected, afraid of ruining their friendship, or even worse afraid of hurting now her life was hanging in the balance and he had to tell her his true feelings and break it off with Delilah.

Tim sighed "I don't know if you can really hear me or not but what I have come to say is that I love you Abbs.I have loved you since the beginning I was just too afraid of love at first to admit it.I feared that if we dated I would hurt looking back on that now I know that is silly to think please don't die on me on us.I don't want the last conversation we had be the last. You have to wake up from this you have so much going for you and your not the type to just give up so please come back to me".

Outside the window, Jethro Gibbs was keeping an eye on the two and was really worried about Abby he looked at her like she was his own daughter even though she was not her and Mcgee has had a longer history than anyone else he's ever known besides Tony and had read that coma patients could often hear their loved ones speak to knew his turn was next and he didn't have a lot to say Jethro Gibbs was a man of very few words.

After everyone had their talks with Abby the ride back to Ncis was a very quiet things weren't the same they had a temporary intern taking Abby's place in her lab some redhead named Julie Templeton who was fresh out of college she wasn't staying there permanently unless the worst happened to Abby which Tim didn't want to think about.

Tim caught up on his paperwork and his report on the latest seemed to help pass time the end of his shift, Tony invited him to his apartment for dinner his girlfriend Zoe was fixing italian "Not good to be all alone like this Tim come on it will do you good to get out".Tony was right he couldn't stay here.

They had dinner and Zoe was a fantastic Tony challenged Tim to some video games on his X-Box but Tim's heart really wasn't in the video games so all three watcheda comedy tried everything he could to cheer Tim up when he got up to leave Tony said "She will pull through this Probie Abby is a fighter".


	4. The miracle

Four Months later...

Tim sat in the waiting room with the others it had been four months and Abby was still in the coma he was there everyday after work by her bedside talking to her and at times reading to her. He had broken things off with Delilah the long distance thing just wasn't working out she had been so secretive lately and come to find out, she had been seeing an ex of hers.

So Tim devoted all his time with work, and visiting Abby. The days were getting longer and it was getting close to Thanksgiving. Tim had been sleeping when they suddenly got word about Abby the Doctor had went to check on her and the look on his face was a happy one "Abby Sciuto is awake you can go see her but few at a time please".

Tim could hardly believe his ears he was so excited! His Abby was awake! He just knew that she would pull through he walked in the room and there she was awake and alert "Tim, hi what is going on and why am I in the hospital?" She looked at him for answers.

Tim cleared his throat "Abby you were in a car accident and it put you in a coma for four months, you have been through a lot all because of our argument.I am so sorry for all of this you were right about everything about Delilah".He sits on a chair next to her bed.

Abby looks at him shocked she had been gone four months in a coma?!"Did you guys breakup?I hope it wasn't because of me". Even though she really thought her and him belonged together, Abby still wished them the best.

Tim nodded "It was a mutual breakup between us we remained friends and that was it she cheated on me with someone else."Tim still seemed saddened about the whole had been hard to end things with Delilah but he wanted to be with his one true love, Abby.

Abby gives Tim a sympathetic look and she hugs him "I am so sorry to hear that Tim I know how much she meant to you, You must be devastated about the whole thing".She hugs him tighter.

Tim hugged her back and looked in her eyes "Not really, I am sad about things but I can get important thing is that it made me realize that breaking up with Delilah was the best decision I had ever made it reminded me that I still have feelings for you romantic feelings.I am in love with you Abby I am sorry if I had ever acted like a jerk I hope you can forgive me".

Abby took all of this in and her eyes grew wide "Tim are you sure about this?I mean I don't want us rushing into something so soon after you two just broke up".

Tim looks at her "Abby things are fine I won't be seeing Delilah anytime soon she is moving very far away and we can be together as long as we want.I just hope you will say you be my girlfriend, Abby?"Tim grinned at her.


	5. Abby gets well

Abby was stunned at the question "Oh yes Tim I will be your girlfriend! I have been waiting so long for you to ask that!"both of them hugged.

A few days later Abby was allowed to go home she was told no working until she felt 100 percent better.

No charges were filed on the driver that hit of them agreed that the wreck was an accident Tim spent a week at Abby's taking care of her basic needs and looked after her.

A welcome back party was given by her co-Workers Abby was happy to be at home once again and with the man she loved

The End

A/N: I know this is a very short fic but it's a short story not a novel hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
